My Sweet GAY Crush
by Hatake Itachi
Summary: It is Kakashi's Birthday and Naruto is giving him a gift money could never buy, thus, Kakashi could never return it.


This is all an experiment to see how gay a story I could possibly make. In all honesty I don't like 'typical' romances. It basically means ripping apart characters at the seams and making them into different people but I'm so use to making Kakashi an indifferent asshole I wanted to try something else.

May he forgive me and all my sins against him.

**My Sweet _GAY_ Crush**

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So then I blasted him with my Rasengan and beat his ass!"

"Naruto, that is how you defeat all your opponents. Why don't you come up with a new move and really impress me."

"... Your crabby Neji."

"I am not. You can't always assume to win fights with one jutsu, you have to train more and gain new skills, it's just common sense!"

"And you're so fussy."

"What?! Naruto that does not make any sense!"

"Neji promise me you'll get a full nights sleep so your not cranky tomorrow."

"Naruto! Rhhhh!" It was then a red face Hyuuga stood up retreating quickly trying to preserve his image and tame his urgent need to snap the boy's neck. The teen had a knack of driving one crazy no matter how stable the person he conversed with was. As fun as chasing Neji off was he was bored a minute later because now he had no one to talk too. It was really lonely on that rock in the training ground. He was thinking of going back and finding the other boy again to tell him about his other defeat recently. Conveniently forgetting it was also with the rasengan.

He just really liked that move.

"Yo. Good afternoon Naruto."

"Kaka-sensei?" Curiously to Naruto's confusion his teacher showed up out of nowhere. It wasn't the fact that he appeared from nowhere that confused him.

It was the fact Kakashi showed up on his lap.

"..." Naruto wanted to comment as to just why his teacher was chuckling and laughing while not getting off his lap but the words died with his brain over the matter.

This did not compute.

"Sorry, sorry. Didn't mean to end up here, well here just not right _here_." The man pointed down at Naruto's legs scratching the back of his head explaining the mishap but still not getting up.

"Kaka-sensei you are heavy, could you get off me please?"

"Oh, sure thing." There was a bit of fumbling and Naruto jumped once Kakashi's hand using his thigh as leverage mistakenly brushed against his crotch. Finally the once clumsy ninja was back on his feet. It eluded the teen the jounin could have used his shoulders to stand up if he needed the aid, blonds.

"Well fancy to you being here. Now what is my little cute student up too today?" The question was met with no words and Kakashi's happy smile could only last to fill the silence for so long. "What?"

"You called me cute."

"What?"

"I'm not cute, Kaka-sensei, I'm a boy!"

"Cute is many things, it isn't defined to one gender or even to people itself."

"But I'm not cute!" The blond then clenched his fists and puffed out his cheeks throwing a tantrum ultimately looking adorable as he was accused of and Kakashi smiled again.

"Right, sure. Why if you are not doing anything right now maybe we can entertain eachother, want to go to the market in the next town and play some games?" The jounin then shoved his hands in his pockets rocking back on his feet and Naruto was getting this eerie feeling at the odd display of the older man's friendly attitude. Really friendly. And was Kakashi nervous?

"Kaka-sensei aren't we a little old for that stuff?"

"Really? I never thought of it like that. You can never be too old to have fun. Or do rumbustious boys like you only attack logs and other ninja for amusement?" The older man cocked his head to the side out of curiosity and inquisition. Like he was learning or storing information from the conversation tucking it away for later.

Now Kaka-sensei was being really creepy.

Naruto kicked around his feet and as his face changed color. "Well no, sometimes I go there to goof off if I'm bored."

"Well that's nice, we should go together. It would be so much more enjoyable to have company." The other man conveniently neglected to bring to Naruto's attention he knew about the boy's visits to play said games lest he embarrass him and blow his own cover. No need in doing that so soon. "Shall we head off then?"

"Y-yeah I guess..." For the life of him the blond couldn't stop blushing and his former teacher had some aura about him that was making him fidget restlessly under the other's gaze. It was making him question whether he should go somewhere with the other man. It was too late however as he stood up and followed his teacher obediently staring at the ground before him.

_'Kaka-sensei seems to be up to something, what could it be?'_ The blond didn't have long to think it over because in seconds he ran into a brick wall. That being Kakashi's back. He fell deftly onto his ass looking up to the sky.

"Ugh, sensei you need to take the metal plates out of your vest."

"I don't have any armor under my vest, just me." Naruto was glaring up to the man or trying too with the sun in his eyes. Kakashi sounded like he was laughing and if Naruto knew his teacher he would say it was at him. Two strong hands reached out and grip him under the arms bringing him up off the ground into the air, like the other was showing off his strong stature, before placing him onto his feet. "You should watch where you are going, someone could pick you off easily otherwise."

Naruto was grumbling under his breath as he began walking again only this time Kakashi matched his pace rather than going on ahead. The teen wilted and glowered at some faraway point. He would not be intimated! He picked up his pace to stay ahead of his teacher and regain some semblance of pride. The man behind him smiled beneath his mask and hurried his pace as well to stand beside the younger man again. At this Naruto sped ahead determined to get away from the man and get there first but Kakashi was hot on his tail and before long Naruto was breaking out in a run. He could hear the footsteps of his team leader right behind him and it made him speed up all the more. No matter how fast he went though he could feel the constant presence right behind him always at his heels.

"You're going to have to be faster than that to escape me." Were the whispered words at his ear. Even at this breakneck speed the jounin didn't sound winded. Not only that he was taunting him! Unforgivable!

"Kaka-sensei! I'll show you!" Concentrating alot of chakra into his feet he stormed off practically sailing the two hour walk into two minutes. Reaching the edge of town just inside the border the boy stopped his feet sliding along the ground before coming to a complete stop and he hunched over holding his knees while heaving out, laughing out loud at his victory between the deep breaths.

Until a shadow fell over his form.

"Naruto have you've been slacking on your training to be so winded? You'll never gain rank at this rate." Looking up at the figure his teacher stood less than a foot away with his hands in his pockets looking for all the world relaxed and calm smiling down at the boy with not a bead of sweat on his forehead.

"Ka-Ka-Kaka-Kaka...!"

"Yes, yes, I know my name though I wish you could remember all of it. Seriously Naruto you have more stamina than this, you should practice later. Never the less it was fun, only Gai ever wants to race nowadays and he is terribly annoying about it too. More bothersome than anything really. Lets go, we made pretty good time so we can fit alot more of the bizarre in." As such the jounin took his hand out of his pocket and grabbed onto Naruto's, who was still trying to gain his breath back, and tugged him into the village.

The teen was bewildered and slightly frustrated. On the one hand he was happy to have such a strong, if not odd, man for his team leader. Though the man in question was always lax in teaching him anything, especially in his younger days. The downside to Kakashi was that he never cared to part with his knowledge to even his students. Whether to be selfish or lazy he didn't know but it was annoying all the same.

Looking down he stared at their joined hands, Kakashi's fingers notably bigger and rather bony grasping his hand. The other man never seemed to notice nor mind that they were basically walking down the street in front of many people joined at the hands. It made Naruto blush with the embarrassment.

"Kaka-sensei, everyone's staring. Let go." He heard a mirthful chuckle.

"I didn't take you for a scaredy-cat Naruto. Bashful much?" Lifting his head in rage he shouted.

"I'm not scared! You're just weird! Boys don't hold hands!" The other paused and stopped pulling the blond to turn and look at him.

"Sure they do, you just rarely see it because they are all afraid of what other people think. Do you care what others think of you Naruto?"

"N-no! Of course not!" One uncovered eyed studied him and Naruto grew warm from the look his hand burned from where the other didn't release him. A finger came out and poked his forehead.

"Liar. You shouldn't though. You should never be afraid to do what you want to do if it feels right." Naruto rubbed his head a minute later with his free hand and frowned.

"Well I didn't want to hold hands." The teen said after which made Kakashi heave a sigh, he dropped the boy's hand a moment later his retreating back into his pocket.

"Well I did." This shocked Naruto but before he could say anything the older man was off walking again and he was scrambling to keep up.

He stayed a few feet away looking at the back of the older man's head but as the awkward moment passed he couldn't think to ask Kakashi just why. Never the less the attitude the other showed him today was different. It left him feeling nervous and alarmed. If he had the courage he would have asked to go home because he wasn't sure how much more of this odd Kakashi he could take. His unusual behavior left the teen feeling jittery and tense. His skin was covered in goosebumps right now and he didn't know what to expect from the man next.

"Hey lets play the lottery." The voice startled Naruto but he looked up before promptly blushing noticing the other's gaze on him and nodded. Kakashi didn't try to touch him again as they reached the man the jounin asked him. "Want to go first?"

oxoxoxoxoxo

"You have to hold it like this and flick with your wrist." Kakashi was standing next to Naruto trying to place the boys fingers properly on the gaudy color ring that was the size of a ball and trying to direct his moves. The teen himself threw and missed almost nicking the toy he was aiming for but failed. Kakashi shook his head beside him and paid for another set of rings. Naruto pouted and grumbled about how they were cheating making the rings too small.

In the couple of hours he had been out here with the older man the other kept his distance and seemed genuinely friendly. He wasn't sure what alien took over the older man's body and made him act human but the boy wasn't complaining so much anymore. The other was even paying for everything, all the fun and none of the burden of worrying about money made the teen more compliant with the situation.

When the jounin threw the ring and it landed on the toy Naruto growled. Then the other manage to catch both the other things he threw at and the blond started tearing at his own spiky locks.

"Dammit Kaka-sensei! I can do it too! Get me more." The teen stomped his foot and Kakashi laughed out loud collecting the stuff teddy bear, ninja action figure and a small wooden doll. At the same time never the less he paid for six more rings.

"Really Naruto if you don't calm down you'll never get it." The older man sighed watching as the boy ignored his words and failed again to get the ring on anything. When each of the blond's rings missed their target the whiskered boy threw a fit and swung his arms.

"I know I can do it! One more time Kaka-sensei! I can do it!"

"Naruto, I think you had enough." The older man looked around hoping maybe to lure the younger man away from the stand and this money trap. He'd be broke before the other made one. He was halted by two hands on his chest tugging at him. He turned his eyes to look at one pitiful, pleading boy.

"Please Kaka-sensei I know I can do it, just one more and I'll make it for sure!" It was then as blue eyes shining with need and desperation Kakashi took a deep breath and steeled his resolve before he consented.

"Yeah okay, last one. Make it count."

"Yay! I will! Uzumaki Naruto won't be felled by a stupid game!" Getting the ring from the happy almost laughing booth tender whos smile was probably as big as he wallet at that point Naruto licked his lips and positioned himself glaring at the target as his companion looked on. Holding the ring just right the teen flung it deftly catching the target on the head before it bounced off and dropped to the floor failing to fall onto and stay on the frog figurine.

"Kaka-sensei Can I-!"

"No we are going." Naruto was interrupted in his begging as the jounin gripped him by the arm and pulled him away from the stand before the teen talked him into spending one more cent on the place.

"But I was so close!" The teen whined and whimpered ultimately defeated by both the game and his teacher.

"Let's have something to eat, not snacks before you cut in..." Naruto opened his mouth then pouted as the man guessed what he was going to say before he said it. "Some real food, where would you like to... nevermind I'm choosing, no more noodles."

"But ra-!"

"I want some real meat for a change and you could use more vegetables in your diet." It was then the conversation ended and the blond followed behind kicking up the dirt path with a pout. The jounin was losing his resolve but held steady and took him to the place he picked out much earlier that day. Before Naruto even knew they would be spending time together.

He couldn't go ruin his plans now!

Standing before the place Naruto blinked at the building. It looked like a normal home and when his teacher stood before the doorway knocking firmly as they waited a few moments. Before long they were greeted by a little old lady with graying, almost dusty white, hair tied tightly in a bun and a wrinkled if not sweet smile. She seemed surprised to see the jounin yet delighted all the same but her eyes found their way to Naruto as the boy partially hid behind his teacher. Eagerly she beckoned them in disappearing from the doorway into the little home.

"Come on, don't be shy. This is Auntie Mikoto. This place has good food something I'm sure your tummy isn't use too." Kakashi waited patiently for the boy urging him with his hand and Naruto stared blankly at the older man before silently following after him. After all since when did Kakashi ever use the word 'tummy?'

"You're weird Kaka-sensei."

"Am I?" Trailing after the old lady, pausing to take their shoes off at the door they walked through a small hallway of a traditional living space with paintings on the walls and various trinkets all over before they reached the dining area that looked like a normal living room set in an old style of decoration not many homes had of this decade. Kakashi smoothly walked through the homely looking room and took a seat perfectly at ease. The woman smiled at Naruto before addressing his teacher.

"Kakashi-san he is adorable, I'll get you boys some tea. I wish you would have told me you were coming today, I haven't started cooking yet and don't have many appetizers."

"It was sort of last, sorry for imposing." Naruto watched the exchange and noticed just how softer the man seemed now. He never sounded sincere in any of his apologies before and his smile just seemed genuine. The woman waved him off.

"Not at all I'll hurry and find something for you. Growing boys need proper nutrition. Then I'll make you a proper dinner." She bowed politely and Kakashi followed suit as some strange conversation went on that Naruto wasn't privy too.

He never saw a polite Kakashi before.

Once the woman was gone the teen walked over and sat near to Kakashi almost whispering in his ear when he spoke to the man.

"Where are we Kaka-sensei? Who is that?" The jounin glance over his shoulder to the boy and then to the doorway in which the younger man was pointing at from where the woman departed. Kakashi glanced back to look at the teen with a happy expression that Naruto was taken aback from. It was unusual to see so much earnest emotion from the jounin, positive emotion at that.

"That's my grandmother's cousin and distant family. She's pretty much all the only blood relative I have left. I vaguely knew of her as a child and I never saw her until just a few years ago when she moved back closer to Konoha. Her husband died then and with her children grown up she moved over here although all of her ninja kin are dead we found eachother on accident really. Now I stop by every now and again. It seems that not all my ancestors came to Konoha and were ninja. Its just as well from them or else they'd be..." Kakashi went silent as the words not spoken lingered in the air. Naruto was amazed. Not only to meet someone actually related to his teacher that also the man admitted it without having to have his teeth pulled out. It was years before finding out about the jounin's father and and yet still to learn about the reason of his death. It was clear all of Kakashi's family was dead though he did not know the man had any left at all.

"Why are you telling me this?" It was heavy on his mind and he couldn't stop from blurting out the question. It was then his teachers eye turned serious and thoughtful. It was like the man was saying something to the teen with that look but the boy didn't know what it was. It was gone a moment later and Kakashi was smiling again only this time at him.

"Because you asked." The teen frowned clearly not meaning that but the jounin was back to being evasive again. It was then the woman came in with tea and rice cakes placing them on the low table and serving them before herself.

"Now child how have you've been and who is this handsome little boy you've brought?" Naruto blushed kindly stuttering a thank you to the food as Kakashi laugh merrily to the teen's plight.

"This is Naruto. He is talented ninja I met some years ago."

"Ah Naruto-chan it's so nice for you to be here. Kakashi-san never brought anyone home. You be a good friend to him won't you?"

"Y-Yes mam'." The boy was stricken with such a bright smile earnestly fixed on him. As the meal continued his teacher giving the women edited details of his life of the last few months the teen quietly contemplated the jounin and his odd introduction to the woman. To say he was surprised was one thing, but he had a odd tingle in his stomach at the older ninja's chosen words. He couldn't remember Kakashi ever being so nice to him and at the same time that it scared him it was growing on him.

Maybe this different Kakashi wasn't so bad after all.

Never the less once they said their goodbyes and left the pleasant atmosphere of the tiny home they were alone again. The sky was now colored blue bleeding into a thin line of orange by the setting sun. Naruto admired their colors until his momentarily forgotten company spoke to him.

"Lets watch the sunset. I know a nice place." His eyes snapped off the colorful hues and to the older man's. Kakashi smiled down at him sweetly and Naruto hesitated.

"Why are you acting so different today?" Kakashi flinched at that but still smiled despite it. Naruto took great care in watching his face for signs.

"I'll tell you what, come with me this last stop and I'll tell you. Promise." He held up his hand seeking to stop the protest on Naruto's lips before his sentence was even over. The blond grumbled but shook his head none the less before he shrugged.

"Fine. So where is it?"

"It's a-"

"Secret? God Kaka-sensei I can't wait until your back to normal. You're just goofy now." Kakashi smiled as Naruto sighed. He really wanted to know what the man was hiding but it would be like the older man to keep it hidden long as possible, if he even told you at all.

"Hold onto my arm. I want us to get there before sundown." With a leary frown he grasped the proffered bicep with one hand before another moment passed by in a puff of smoke and leaves they were gone.

It took many teleportation jutsu's as the jutsu was meant to just take you so far but in a much less amount time than it would take to walk they arrived at Kakashi's desired destination. With the sun just halfway set against the background of the sky they were standing a top of Hokage mountain looking on Leaf village.

Blue eyes lit up with surprise and he began to wonder how the jounin managed to do it to him every time.

"I haven't been up here to watch the sunset in ages. I don't know how I stayed away for so long. It's so beautiful. Here, come sit with me." Tearing his eyes away he couldn't see where Kakashi had gone until a hand on the outskirts of his vision waved his gaze toward the ground. There sat one prone ninja out stretched and relaxing against the solid stone, his toys won at the market laid forgotten beside him. Slowly the teen kneeled to the ground sitting on the cold rock legs crossed under him all the while watching the older man.

"I come up here all the time. At least I use too." Naruto answered not quite sure why. The older ninja smiled before settling into a quiet calm almost in a trance as he watched the colors mingle and blend just so. Naruto set his eyes forward to watch. The autumn colors collided into dark blues as you could see a purple mixture in the middle. It was gorgeous. It must have been months since he came up here, years since he last watched a sunset. There was something different about this time though. Less than a foot away Kakashi was silently staring off into the sky, something Naruto was not use too. He never came up here with anyone, not even Iruka.

"Kaka-" He wanted to ask his teacher something and turned to look at him but the words died in his throat. By some trick of light the silver of Kakashi's hair looked orange and red. His hair looked like a soft fire like in a painting. The jounin turned to the teen and Naruto remembered to speak. "What is it..."

"Naruto?"

"What were you going to tell me." Because Naruto was no longer feeling alright to be here. There was something intimate about sitting on this mountain where he spent of good portion of his youth. Something about the aura of his former teacher that set him ill at ease. He spent practically all afternoon feeling that way and enough was enough. Kakashi must have read it about him because the jounin sighed and turned to face him.

"Today was my birthday." The force of the words slapped Naruto in the face making his features become hideously apologetic.

"Oh god Kaka-sensei why didn't you tell me! I would have got you a present, oh you paid for everything! I'm sorry I get you something tomor-" A hand risen to his lips to tap the folds lightly effectively silencing him instantly.

"I would have never told you before. I would not have told you today either but... I woke up and realized I was thirty. That's a long time for a ninja, for some that don't make it past their teens its alot more than I expected. But I'm here, another year older though many of people in my life weren't so fortunate. It was today standing before the monument that I felt a longing for something that I hadn't in a long time." At that point Kakashi grabbed the teen's hand and held it tightly inbetween his own as though to beg for something desperately.

"I'm not here to feed you lines or force you to understand but all I truly wanted was not to be alone, to have someone stand beside me, be mine as I am theirs and there is no one else I would want to be with but you. I love you Naruto." The feeling that struck him in that moment could only be describe as thunder. Hard, unbearable, like every nerve in his body was attacked at once. Naruto's expression could only be described as horrified as he snatched his hand away from the hands holding him delicately, as though his fingers were burnt. That in a sense said everything to Kakashi but the boy continued.

"No! I just- No! Kaka-sensei you're my teacher! You're a guy! I don't, I don't like boys! I wouldn't begin to know how to... just no." Naruto stood up and back off the crest fallen expression of Kakashi's features weighed heavy on the teen but he couldn't give the other what he asked for. He couldn't phantom even the possibility. Not with a guy, his teacher. When the man stood up, the sky a dark blue as the sun completely disappeared it meant alot of things to them in that moment, speaking loudly in the silence making words not necessary. Naruto took a step back wanting to be out of range should the other try to reach for him again. Instead he heard a choking sound. At least he thought so. The jounin was facing the ground but when Naruto heard it again it was obvious that it was indeed the other man choking, sobbing to be exact. Transfixed yet frozen at the sight he couldn't see the tears but he heard it all the same.

"Sorry... I didn't expect it... to hurt this much." Kakashi was apologizing and the teen felt lower than dirt yet he couldn't think of how to form any sort of words of comfort in that moment. The jounin reached into his pocket and lifted what looked to be a bunch a gauze to his face with his free hand the jounin pull up his headband and wiped his eyes given Naruto a view of his mask had visibly soaked up the tears. A moment later Kakashi dropped his mask and blew his nose into the makeshift tissue and from there, once he pulled his hands away, Naruto was shocked once more again that day.

The jounin was a sight for sore eyes. He was a sight for healthy eyes. The man was just stunning. Naruto had thought Sakura was beautiful and he once thought Haku, a boy, was more attractive than she and once again he was amazed by the beauty of a person. Maybe it was the moisture in his eyes but right then the man's orbs were shinning. The dark almost black of his one eye just amplified the red of his unnatural sharingan eye. Instead of looking intimidating as it would never fail in making the teen feel when it was revealed in combat, instead they looked sad, vulnerable. While a person's nose was never the most attractive feature it was always an offset to the set up of bringing a face together, to make complete and whole. Kakashi's nose was standard if not slender but it did well aiding to the expanse of his full lips and softening the curve of his cheekbones. From there the outline of his strong jaw ended in making his features almost masculine if not a bit androgynous. The soft flesh of his mouth wasn't grossly huge or overly feminine but certainly plush and notably a pale mauve. Over all Naruto conjured a full description in more words than he thought he knew all in that moment. When the jounin went to pull his mask back up a hand shot out and stopped him.

"Okay."

The silver hair male choked on his own breath.

"What?!"

"You want to be my boyfriend right? Then okay, we'll date." Naruto slowly wrapped his arms around Kakashi's torso and stared up at the jounin in awe. The said man was floored. On the one hand he just felt like his world was about to crumble down around him, on the other the idea that the person he was in love with wanted to be with him made him feel floaty and surreal. Could it be true? Did Naruto really...? Tentatively as though the image would break the jounin placed his arms over the teen's body as Naruto's face glowed with a rose color blush and his eyes colored a dark blue as he gazed up at the other man. It was so strange the teen couldn't explain the overwhelming feeling in his stomach that moment but he wasn't dwelling on it, not with a incredibly hot guy in front of him that wanted him.

In as much as Kakashi did not want to contest his good fortune nearly a moment ago Naruto had vehemently rejected him and now the teen was reverently staring up at him like he was famished and the jounin was a juicy cooked steak.

"Naruto, are you sure because this is no sma-" In seconds Kakashi was cut off from speaking in the most delicious sort of way. Naruto had taken to standing on his toes and licked over the older man's lips nibbling at the folds before sucking on the bottom one only to release it to lick them over again. Firmly the teen place his mouth over the jounins and moaned as the older mans knees quivered eyes transfixed to the boy making his world turn upside down. Naruto's face was flushed, his eyes closed as he kissed Kakashi deeply on the lips pressing harder until he snaked out his tongue trying to pry the older man's mouth open until moments later the man hesitantly did. From there as the teen raped the mouth of the other man his hands went on a journey south causing the jounin to jump once those naughty fingers gripped his ass. Kakashi tried step to the side to pry the fingers off but the teen firmly held and trapped him his leg coming inbetween the silver hair man's thighs making the older man gasp at the aggression and slight pleasure from the action.

He wasn't sure what sort of lover Naruto would be but the image he thought best associated with the teen would be almost pensive, coy, he thought it would be ages before the younger man would even think of going to bed with him but now it looked to the jounin the boy wouldn't let him go to sleep tonight even if the man wanted too. A feeling of dread settle in his gut overshadowing the lust. He was no virgin but even still the thought of sleeping with Naruto, his love, so soon was almost frightening. When Naruto moved his hands off his backside and to the vest he wore breaking the zipper and peeling it off in a haste the older man found his strength again. Pushing the blond away by the shoudlers holding the teen at arms length the man took a deep breath trying to calm the panic that threaten to overcome him.

"Naruto slow down! Gods you're going to give me a heart attack."

"I want to have you right now." The jounin head snapped up to look into the eyes of the teen turned predator. The boy wasn't looking at him like just a person anymore, he could almost make out cat like slits in the darken blue eyes. Kakashi felt almost like a wounded fawn in the face of a hungry lion. How backwards and disconcerting that emotion was. Naruto was six inches shorten than him, more slender too. It was ludicrous.

Then the boy pounced onto him.

He was tackled to the floor in seconds, pinned, Naruto using strength the jounin didn't know he had. He felt a slick appendage lap over his cheek and watched as the boy kissed, licked and left marks all over his face and neck dipping under the collar of his high neck shirt. If not for the force the other man used Kakashi would say it was almost tender the way the boy treated him. His alarm heightened once again when Naruto released his wrists to tear his shirt down the middle and voraciously nipped over his chest in stomach, he found his strength again and gripped the boy's chin and hair peeling him off the fast reddening skin, sitting up quickly.

"That's enough! What's gotten into you? This it too much! Stop it now, I don't want this." He spoke firmly with some amount of authority but his reply was in the form of two softening blue eyes and almost pouty red lips slick and shiny from the saliva that now glossed over most of Kakashi's own skin.

"Kakashi, don't you love me?" The mans ears burned at the words, the voice soft and in need of reassurance. At least that's how it sounded. It had the older man weakening.

"Yes I do love you, but this is much too fast, you're not even acting like you and here! On the head of the Hokage's. You don't have to move so fast, I can wait..."

"But I can't Kakashi." Urgently lips were pressed on his face again at his cheek as the teen crawled onto his lap and dug his bottom over the other man's thighs. The teen planted butterfly kisses as he pleaded with Kakashi.

"Please lets go home, to a bed, anywhere I don't care. I want you now and I can't bare to wait, please Kakashi." The teen did well in the begging, tenderly kissing him all over the gesture causing a break in Kakashi's resolve and the jounin wrapped his arms around him and softly replied.

"Alright, for you okay, but in a bed!" He hastily added once Naruto's hands began to wander to more indecent places. The man pushed him off once more and stood quickly finding his vest and toys. His heart was racing so fast and he was almost leary in taking the boy home but the fact the younger man even wanted to be with him was more than the jounin had been expecting, to ruin it now would be heartbreaking. Naruto stood and gripped the jounin on his sleeve of his ripped shirt and looking into the pitiful, needy blue eyes of his love he knew he couldn't deny him anything even if it killed him.

Which is what it may end up doing.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Swiftly he made it home though he made certain to stay out of arms reach of the boy. The teen was very touchy feely and the older man was hoping he would restrain at least until they were indoors. The whole way they made it through jumping to rooftop to rooftop as his shirt and vest hung open neither having the ability to close for the prying eyes of the town. This is also why he stayed in front of blue eye boy the entire way lest the other look back and gawk at the jounin and they never make it to a bed. That's what both excited and worried Kakashi. Naruto's intensity. It was a mystery where it came from but it was there, so raw. A brief thought of it possibly being the influence of the nine-tails did enter his mind but was promptly dismissed. He didn't feel any sort of ominous presence from it, nothing like the oppressing chakra the demon would produce when unleashed. It was all Naruto, if not a little animalistic.

After making it pass the doorway he barely got his shoes off before a warmth barreled into his side and immediately began kissing him. As much as that happened he wasn't getting use to it. It was too passionate, made him feel too nervous and his heart race too fast. He could feel himself tentatively respond though his body was weaken by the whole thing. The teen was definitely the one leading. The jounin felt like he was against the force like a hurricane and just barely hanging on while braving it out. Between the heated kisses he managed to squeeze out _'Bed.' _praying the teen would listen.

Naruto broke off and did get both shoes off before pushing the older man through the doorway of Kakashi's place up the stairs. Along the way the teen was peeling their clothes off and kissing the life out of the older man, relentless in his attack. Kakashi should have known, suspected this would be the type of person the teen was, passionate. Never gave up. For the life of the older man he didn't know it applied in everything the boy did! When he was literally pushed onto his own bed, naked as a prisoner in an interrogation, he turned to shout at Naruto to calm down but it caught in his throat.

The blond was glowing. In the dark with only the night sun filtering light into the room. It casted a unearthly glow over Naruto's skin, the color of a pale golden light. His sun blond hair was that of a halo making him look angelic. In the end though his eyes were unholy, they lustfully stared down at him as the boy crawled over the bed to him, the teen's endowment full and thick ready for some very sinful pleasures. A spark ripple over the jounins body at the sight and he was very much interested in what they were doing now than before. Titling his eyes up from the appendage hanging just over his stomach Kakashi met the eyes of his love just as the teen followed the outline of Kakashi's lips with his tongue. The air between became hot as their breath mingled and merged spiking the jounin's arousal with a new high.

"Kakashi, my sexy Kakashi." The jounin tensed at the other as the blond darkly whispered before Naruto bit at the older man's lips. In seconds the silver hair man was being choked alive by the boy's tongue, his lips viciously attacked as the teen saw fit to dominate the jounin. It was about the time Naruto's hand slithered up his muscle thigh and underneath to his vulnerable entrance that Kakashi came to the realization the boy was attempting to mount him.

"Naruto! Stop!" The silver hair male pushed them over and pinned the teen capturing his wrist's tight and using one strong leg to hold the blond down by his thighs. He couldn't be careful enough with this one.

"Kakashi... you said I could." The teen whined leaning up to try and reach the older man's lips, to this Kakashi pulled his head up higher. No need in getting roped into following the blond's wicked will. He wanted to avoid that.

"I don't remember saying I'd be the bottom..." A fact that he never had before. The jounin didn't get past fumbling hand jobs with other boys as a teen. Now he was being forcibly coerced by one. It was like he was fifteenth years old again, same butterflies in his stomach and all.

"Kakashi don't deny me, I really need you." Naruto pitifully whimpered and struggled beneath him arching upwards trying to at least get the barest of touch of Kakashi's skin. The older man wilted and he released the blonds arms as he was almost instantly gripped by the shoulders pulled down onto a pair of heated lips.

Like or not, want or not, Kakashi was fucked. Literally. All there was now was to accept it.

He cursed his softness.

Once more he wrestled with the boy under him and used his one arm to hold over the blond's chest and placed a hand over his mouth to stop frenzied lips from keeping his mouth to busy to speak.

"Naruto do you even know what to do?" There was a pause and an excited that hardly had him convinced.

"I'd like to be up and walking tomorrow so honestly do you _know_ what to do?" There was no pause this time just as Naruto's head wiggled around trying to escape the the hand over his mouth. Kakashi released him planting the hand on the bed nearby ready to defend again at anytime.

"The manga's have the top prepare the uke-"

"The mangas?"

"Yeah, the gay ones. Sakura hoards them under her panties in her dresser." Somehow this comment really disturbed the older man on many levels. He didn't ask anymore questions despite the fact he really wanted too.

He was afraid of what else the teen would say.

"So like you're suppose to have some sort of oil stuff and I do like the konoha secret taijutsu technique on you." Kakashi groaned very loudly and dropped his head onto the pillow by the boy's neck. He had to explain it in the most unappealing way that made this encounter even more undesirable. It was so truly Naruto like to ruin everything and kill the little drive the jounin had.

"Naruto. You do realize you're not helping your case. I think we should en-"

A hard growl and moments later he was on his back again with the teen staring down at him with slitted half-lidded eyes.

"Stop this now. The Kakashi I know doesn't get worried over technicalities stop being a coward." This confused, even caused a twinge of fear and arousal through the silver hair male. Suddenly the blond was entirely seriously as the younger man slid out off of him and the bed. The jounin didn't get up but watched the teen walk out of his bedroom sparing a backwards glance that was clearly a demand for him to stay put. When Naruto's ass disappeared from view the sharingan eye male looked up to the ceiling releasing a shaken breath. Running a hand through his untamable tresses he began to worry over just what the boy planned. Given until now the kid just showed excitable interest in going all the way the jounin didn't take into account that the teen was passionate about it. Not to the point of the violent hungry look in his eyes.

Kakashi knew he probably shouldn't be turned on about that.

Still he ended up obediently laying on the bed one foot drawn up while patting his naked stomach lightly awaiting the teen's return. In his mind he cursed this submissive attitude while also the curious part of him wondered how this would turn out. It was then a small noise brought his attention Naruto who was already back, standing next to the bed staring down at him with a devious smile. Surprised by the act he didn't move as the boy placed himself over his form and kissed the middle of his chest. The blond's hands slid down his sides tickling his sensitive skin not use to the foreign touch. The older male looked on with fascination at the gentle caressing and his stomach tighten as Naruto drew closer as those softly kissing lips got to his nipple. When the boy slightly hovered over it smirking mischievously at the older jounin Kakashi grew with anticipation as slowly the teen's tongue slithered out his mouth and lightly plucked the sensitive flesh. The jounin recoiled instantly jerking his body unintentionally, more than the action just sitting there, watching, left him to wait and wonder what the other would do.

The pale skin male jumped again when Naruto unabashly gripped his partially limp sex and squeezed. It filled and swelled with blood causing the man to moan not expecting the bold action so quickly. Quickly he searched out the teen's face looking for an answer, understanding. Naruto wasn't looking at his face anymore, he wasn't even near it. Staring at the top of sunny blond locks Kakashi let out another lewd cry feeling a soft lick right in the juncture inside his hip next to his cock. His leg twitch as he gripped the sheets sitting up partially to watch the terrorist manipulate his body. When he walked through the bedroom door he was weary about what would happen, now he was certain he should be worried what the little vixen was going to do to him, even as he was sure he was going to like it.

What made his dominate nature recede and his compliant one emerge was the only thing known to man to move monsters to tears, sitting right in between his thighs breathing hotly on his erection making Kakashi jittery with the moist heat. Naruto stilled almost completely hardly moved to do anything. Time and again the boy amazed and surprised him why would he be any different in bed? The pregnant pause grew longer and the jounin was going almost mad with need, the need to have that mouth wrap around his cock, for the hands to move from his hips to his cock, just anything that had him gaining any sort of pleasure, what was this madness?!

"Naruto..." It came out as a sultry lure, a plea, the silver hair ninja shook his hips hoping to attract some sort of attention and made a notably desperate noise when it failed to arouse any action he snarled.

"Dammit! Do something!" No sooner than he raged out he felt something slide into his entrance. The jounin didn't feel any prickle of pain, it was only slightly awkward. In seconds he felt something soft and hot, a tongue, slither over his thigh as it made exaggeratedly loud noises like a dog lapping up water. The rush of blood centered over that area splitting between the points at his insides and at his inner thigh drawling mixed feelings from him. The tongue diverted moving over just by a couple inches grazing over his sac causing a shudder to run through his body and breathy sigh to escape his mouth. Like a shot of adrenaline his blood spiked, drugged on pleasure, racing through him and settled at his groin. A second finger entered him seconds later just as he felt the blond's mouth latch onto his shaft. Letting loose a profanity he felt as Naruto lips gripping the underside of his cock just mouthing the appendage in a open mouth kiss the tongue swirled around him almost as if the body was literally kissing his cock. Dribbles of fluid escape the tip falling onto Kakashi's stomach the man wriggling and hissing as the artful tongue crawled up and licked up the pearly liquid. It was there the teen saw fit to make another attack and applied a suction to the skin of his abdomen the teasing caused Kakashi to rock his hips trying to get that mouth to retreat back to his cock to no avail. Instead his erection rubbed against the boys chin sending unintentional pleasure to run through him as he continued to do it. When Naruto pulled back he had cum dribbling off his chin and he was smirking. The fingers inside Kakashi rapidly twitched, buried knuckle deep, moving up and down tantalizing the unused tissue toying with it mercilessly.

By now the pounding of his heart could be felt from every sensitive point on his body, his skin was slick from sweat and every bit of him was ready for sex. Gripping the cheeky blond's shaggy hair he pulled Naruto up to his eye level the teen himself continued to smile against the vicious treatment. The smug attitude cause a ripple of stubbornness to run through Kakashi but he quelled it. They came this far and he wasn't throwing his pride away for nothing.

"Kakashi-san, don't you look so eager."

"Naruto, remove those fingers now." He hissed through gritted teeth. His arousal was already thick and crimson, twitching desperately, just aching for some relief.

"These fingers?" The taunt set dread in Kakashi's gut and just then the teen's ring finger snaked into him stretching him enough to tickle against his prostate. He harshly groaned and bit his bottom lip. When he opened his eyes again he glared at the teen who pulled his hand out and place it by Kakashi's silver hair.

"I love to watch your expressions, I want to see them more often." The comment made Kakashi's heart do a flip-flop. When the blue eye male shifted around and the jounin felt the teen's cock bump against his thigh, he stopped breathing.

Up until now it seemed like they were going to have sex, just an obstacle Kakashi would overcome to prove his affections. As he laid there, skin against skin, the hot flesh of Naruto's erection inching against the ring of his entrance, it seemed like things were alot more emotional then he wanted to believe. This wasn't just something he had to do, he wanted to do it for reasons he was almost he was alone in. Wrapping his arms around Naruto's shoulder he pulled the younger male towards him burying his face against the crook of his neck, hiding his face and his own insecurity.

"No, no. I want to watch. I want to see you want me." The teen pulled back up and stared into Kakashi's mismatched eyes.

"Naruto don't do th-ngh!" What started out as Kakashi's plea to stop Naruto gave him no room for quarrel and pressed his cock inside the jounin's body burying up to where you couldn't see the bulbous head and groaned as the man's body caved in around him. Kakashi flinched slightly at the burn unintentionally squeezing tighter earning him another husky groan from the blond.

"Oh god don't do that." The teen pleaded, he wanted to get all the way in before losing it. "You're amazing Kakashi." The reverence in Naruto's voice made Kakashi's chest tighten and he dared to open his eyes to see a pair of sapphire orbs turn almost a midnight blue. His lips parted as he took a sharp breath forcing himself to breath again at the blond sinking it farther, the girth spreading him open causing the burn to spread farther throughout his lower body. He opened his legs more as Naruto's boy came closer to him watching the boy's mouth drop open in a silent moan feeling as the sex inside him go deeper, fighting the resistance of his body causing an overwhelming alien feeling inside him.

When Naruto was halfway inside he slid out again the jagged edges of his veins teasing the entrance of his body. The jounin's face contorted when the blond thrusted slowly in again, his jaw clenched and eyes squinted. The teen went in farther the tender muscles slick with lube and his own fluids hardly helped against the contracting walls daring him to push in harder to get more of that pleasurable high clenching around his cock making him lose any thought in his mind. Kakashi whimpered for reasons unknown to him. It wasn't bad but not so good either, just a feeling back in his throat escaping because he couldn't describe it.

When the teen made a particularly hard thrust Naruto's stomach hit the jounin's cock, his thighs connecting to Kakashi's ass, the red eye man gave a loud groan that was definitely more on the side of pleasure but the action stung the sensitive nerves. Kakashi gripped Naruto firmly as the teen tilted the older man's body up thrusting in again more passionately and pulling out just as quick spurred on to hearing more of the other man's lurid moans, if only to see his face seize up like that again so beautifully. As the boy's hips eagerly pressed in, grazing across the man's prostate, mismatch eyes widened and caused a tremor to ripple through his body. His lips parted as he shivered, the sex inside him catching along the nerves in his body in such a way it made him moan again, only louder. The sensation was enough to force him to actively respond meeting the teen's hips crying out as the feelings increased making the jounin feel a pleasurable jolt run up his spine. Naruto had moaned then taken over by the beauty of his partner, his face so delighted by his actions, his body so responsive to the younger man's cock. When Kakashi wrapped his legs around the boy's hips and used their strength to tug the teen closer as well as pulling himself up higher Naruto's cry was almost as loud as the silver hair male's, his arousal encased and squeezed by his lover's involuntarly clenching.

Kakashi's nails dug into Naruto's back as he urgently rock his body upwards meeting Naruto halfway as his body lost most of its tension letting the teen's flesh glide in and out fluently his hips snapping almost violently while the older man took it willingly, even keeping up the brutal pace despite his positions limitation. When Naruto's rapid thrusts touched along the jounin's sweet spot he would scream and squeeze the teen's waist even tighter trying to draw his cock deeper his honest desire causing Naruto to lose himself with reckless abandon. Gripping the older man's hips firmly the blond's muscles visibly rippled as his mercillessly began pounding intot he pliant body under him in a flurrly of motion causing Kakashi to lose his grip and rythym so he could only grip the sheets and throw his head back crying out. Spreading his legs and arching his back it became apparent he wouldn't last much longer so Naruto closed his eyes against the sight tempting him to cum so soon to viciously tear into his lover's body feeling the friction's heat grow too much to stand.

Kakahsi's eyes were wide open his pupils nothing but dots as his cock jumped as it released all over his stomach, pooling over his chest as his body burned and exploded raging over his skin inside and out. He released a strangled, tormented cry ans he shook from the stimulation closing over the cock inside of him the teen helpless to fight against it as he felt his sac tighten, his cum spilling out of him into Kakashi's body drippling down onto the sheets. The silver hair male shook as he threw his arm over his face trying to regain his breath the task becoming infinately harder when Naruto sunk over his body, pulling out of him as the teen burrowed his face intot the older man's neck.

"Naruto... get off me." He pushed weakly at the boy's shoulder but the blond wrapped his arms tighter and cuddled closer to him.

"I don't want too." Kakashi, exasperated and tired, gave up turning his head to get more air. He wasn't sure if the teen fell asleep right away or just continued to hold him through the night aware of it but Kakashi knew that as long as he was with Naruto this is what he was going to deal with. Being trapped by a clingy pain in the ass.

He loved that much more than he should of, he was certain.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Naruto whats wrong with you?"

"Nothing! Nothing..."

"You're holding you're head in your hands rocking back and forth while mumbling incoherently, that doesn't appear to be nothing by my definition." Shikimaru found the teen under a tree out in the training field he had to pass by to get to his favorite cloud gazing spot. The blond's antics seemed questionable to say the least if Naruto's look of horror and utter torment said anything. Yet that look could mean any number of things like, the blond could have honestly thought he saw a ghost and was stricken by the irrationally stupid fear, or their could have been a ramen shortage. To the brunette it seemed most likely to be something petty and stupid.

Naruto was wearing his pants backwards and someone elses shirt afterall.

"Whatever Naruto, I'll see you once you're normal again. For you that is." He scratched the back of his neck lazily drifting away from the tramatized teen and his inane ramblings. He really had no desire to know about what transpired to leave the teen so rumpled and covered with hickeys. He liked the bliss of ignorance.

"Naruto what are you doing out here? You left so early you didn't take all your clothes." The voice caused the blond to freeze on the spot and slowly raise his eyes to look on at his teacher holding out his shirt and socks. The man was dressed normally, no visble marks to be seen under his usual jounin entire. With his same mask and smile.

When the teen awoke that morning next to his former teacher staring at the back of his head it was then it really sunk in just what had transpired the night before. It wasn't enough that his first time was with a man, an older one at that. The fact it was his teacher, his team leader, the pervert ninja that had made his early life a nightmare. Pretty much any of the stuff running through his head in that moment. In the light of day what spell the demon had casted over him ended. In the wake of his mistake the teen fled to this spot clutching himself trying to block out everything that had happened and prayed for a god to take his life sending him to land free of penis'.

It was a litte too much to ask for it seemed.

"I guess you had alot to think about too. I'm not sure what to say right now but whenever you get everything sorted out I'll be around." Kakashi's tone was soft if not a little disheartened. It was horrible seeing the teen so out of sorts and knowing it had eveything to do with what happened. Maybe it was all too much to hope for and he should be happy with the memories he had. Braving himself he kneeled down and place the folded items on the teen's trembling lap then slowly pulled his mask down hoping to at least leave the boy with one last kiss.

Kakashi leaned in to plant his lips on the boy's cheek but instead ended up looking at the sky laying on his back his mouth being eaten alive by the teen's ravenous lips. Dazed and confused the jounin was impressed with how fast the other's pants disappear but also deadly afraid. It was too soon, his ass was sore and he was not into exhibitionism. Looking into the drunk hooded eyes of the teen all he could think to do was pray to god it would end quickly.

He_ still_ didn't have the will to say no.

"I was beginning to forget why I claimed you. Why don't you help me remember..."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Honestly I got to the smut and like decided I'm posting this damn story even if I did hate it. I have no fucking idea how I reached over 10,000 words. It's been holding me back from Fox eat Dog which hasn't been updated in months. So for you KakashixNaruto fans I did this for you for the lack of giving a proper lemon and I apologize that I failed...

The idea steamed from a few things, one making Kakashi more human and open to an emotional connection, thusly he went through certain typical courtships paying for the date, meet the family, a late night walk on the beach. Naruto however was totally not gay as seen in manga chapter 350+ something where he rebukes at Kakashi saying 'I like you now'. One of my most favorite moments. Did you guys see Kakashi feed Naruto two chapters later!? Stealing from episode 101 my favorite Kakashi episode as the tykes try to unmask him the ramen stand owner and daughter both saw his face and instantly fell in love with him. Thusly taking a old straight man and making him fawn over the looks of another man. The silly idiot that I am I tied them together in a crappy sappy bow and somewhere along the line made Naruto a sex hungry boy and Kakashi a shy blushy uke. In the manga Kakashi was bashful at being forced to read certain lines from his book in front of people hinting maybe he isn't that forward in sex. Its not like Kakashis a virgin at 30 and unused to sex, I just thought if he was in love he'd be nervous. I'm ashamed of the result...

Poor, sweet, smexay, Kakashi... I'm sorry your Birthday present was a brithday disaster.


End file.
